ella no merece
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: habla sobre la relacion de sakura y naruto, la opinion de sasuke, sobre esto y lo que siente por el


_Ella no merece_

Disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece; es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Era un día normal en konoha y Sasuke estaba caminando por el bosque pensando en cierto ojiazul con cabello rubio y cuerpo de tentación. Naruto- pensaba si que eres dobe le prestas mas atención a la plasta de sakura y no ves lo que siento en realidad- ¿Que no ves que quiero que me quieras?- Pensaba- ¿Que no notas que en mi interior te quiero más que a nadie, que pienso que eres un ángel del cielo que vino a iluminarme la vida? ¿Que no ves que insultarte y tratar de superarte en combate es solo una fachada para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos?

Pero por mas que trate no hare que tu notes siquiera un poco lo que siento por ti pero en vez de buscar a alguien que de veras te aprecie sigues con ella como si valiera la pena ella no vale ni una sola de tus lagrimas mi precioso ángel de ojos azules, ella no vale que te humilles por ella, que te sacrifiques por ella, si lo único que hace es hacerte sufrir.

Tú eres muy bueno y dulce con ella y ella ¿como te lo paga? Maltratándote, insultándote y haciéndote sufrir; no merece ese tipo de trato parte tuya, no merece que te pases sin comer tu preciado rameen un mes para comprarle regalos o invitarla a cenar, no merece que pongas todo tu esfuerzo cocinando algo para ella cuando ella lo único que hace es arrojarte el almuerzo (que con tanto cariño y esfuerzo le hiciste) en la cara; no merece que te esfuerces entrenando solo por impresionarla cuando lo único que hace (en vez de reconocer tu esfuerzo) es compararte con otros diciendo que son mas fuertes que tu; no merece que la quieras tanto porque le coquetea a cuanto muchacho ve a tu espaldas; no merece tu confianza porque te miente y engaña a la primera oportunidad que tiene; no merece tu sufrimiento y que creas que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella cuando es ella la que no se da cuenta que tiene a su lado un verdadero tesoro.

Sasuke suspiro. Recordaba la cara de Naruto bañada en lágrimas diciendo que no se creía lo suficientemente bueno para tener a alguien como la pelirrosa a su lado (después de que esta arrojara el almuerzo que el con tanto esmero había hecho para ella en la cara); recordaba las ganas que tenia de matar de la forma más cruel y dolorosa (sobre todo dolorosa) a su compañera por haber humillado al kitsune de esa forma tan cruel (instinto asesino que a duras penas consiguió reprimir por el bien de Naruto). Sasuke decidió tratar de pensar en otra cosa porque si seguía así seguramente haría una locura (como por ejemplo matar a la ojiverde) cosa que haría que naruto se enojara con el y el moreno no deseaba en absoluto.

Viendo que no podía dejar de pensar en eso se puso a practicar su puntería clavando kunais y shukirens en el tronco de un árbol imaginado que en vez del tronco clavaba las armas en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en formas de vengarse de ella por lo que le había hecho al rubio? Frustrado Sasuke se sentó sobre la hierba e intento pensar en algo agradable que disipara su rabia y pensó en El pensó en naruto; ese ángel que vino hacia donde estaba y lo saco de la oscuridad, aquel chico de ojos azules llenos de esperanza que le brindo su amistad cuando mas la necesitaba; aquel que lo acompaño en su esfuerzo de volverse mas fuerte y lo alejo del dolor.

Recordaba la batalla que tuvieron en el valle del fin como Naruto le suplico que regresara a la aldea; recordaba la cara bañada en lágrimas de Naruto cuando se fue con Orochimaru en busca de poder para conseguir vengarse de su hermano; como el ojiazul le había dicho que con eso no ganaría nada y el lo ignoro. Se sentía culpable por hacer sufrir al kitsune por culpa de sus deseos egoístas aunque el rubio le decía que no era su culpa, que estaba cegado por la ira y que no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor; aun así el azabache se sentía culpable por el sufrimiento del rubio hacia tres años.

-Naruto-pensó el moreno- si me dejaras demostrarte cuanto te amo me encargaría de recompensar todo le sufrimiento que pasaste cuando me fui de la aldea, cuando te abandone mi amado ángel de ojos azules; si me dejaras quererte como se que te mereces te demostraría lo que es amar de verdad. Reconozco que nunca te trate bien pero si me dieras una oportunidad te prometo que jamás te hare derramar una sola lagrima- Sasuke suspiro con tristeza al pensar eso. Naruto estaba con Sakura; si le decía lo que sentía por el seguro Naruto lo odiaría y no quería perder su amistad; no lo soportaría. Tenia que aceptar (aunque le partiera el corazón) que Naruto jamás lo vería como una pareja; era su amigo y compañero de equipo y nada más.

En esto iban sus pensamientos cuando escucho un sonido parecido a un quejido; con los sentidos completamente alerta; Sasuke se acerco al lugar de donde venia el sonido y se encontró con una imagen que le rompió el corazón: Naruto estaba llorando. Sasuke sintió el impulso de acercarse y consolarlo no le gustaba ver a su ángel llorar; -pero- pensó triste- si me acerco Naruto de seguro negara que estuvo llorando e inventara una excusa tonta y tratara de sonreír para que no nadie sospeche que esta triste y luego cuando este solo en su casa llorara hasta cansarse- pensó el moreno- Naruto como me gustaría no volver a verte llorar- pensó- de todas maneras le preguntare que le ocurre-pensó decidido el azabache. Se acerco en silencio hacia donde estaba el rubio, procurando no asustarlo, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo; Naruto, al sentir el contacto que el otro le proporcionaba correspondió el gesto; no sabia de quien se trataba (ya que las lagrimas le nublaban la vista) pero le alegraba un poco que alguien se preocupara por el; le hacia feliz que alguien pensara que no era un monstruo como la mayor parte de la aldea creía; lo hacia sentir un poco mejor que alguien quisiera acompañarlo en su dolor.

Sasuke estaba un poco sorprendido de que Naruto hubiera aceptado su gesto de consuelo pero se sentía feliz de hacerle saber al rubio que no estaba solo; le acaricio el cabello con delicadeza tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor; cuando naruto dejo de temblar, Sasuke murmuro en voz baja –tranquilo todo estará bien dobe-mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello; Naruto al escuchar la palabra dobe supo de quien se trataba (nadie mas que Sasuke le llamaba de esa forma) y se separo bruscamente del moreno, se limpio lo ojos con la manga de su chamarra e iba a retirarse del lugar pero Sasuke le detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Sasuke suéltame por favor- pidió el rubio

-No-dijo cortante el ojinegro

-Sasuke por favor suéltame-volvió a pedir el chico

-No hasta que me digas porque estabas llorando-dijo el Uchiha serio

-Eso no te incumbe-le contesto el ojiazul

-Dime porque llorabas-le reclamo el moreno

-¡No es asunto tuyo!-grito naruto tratando de soltarse

-No te soltare hasta que me digas-dijo Sasuke intensificando el agarre

-¡Es por Sakura!-grito furioso-ya suéltame ¿o acaso vas a reírte de mi?-pregunto molesto

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?-pregunto Sasuke molesto con cierta ojiverde

-Termino conmigo; me boto ¿contento?-grito Naruto iracundo-¿Me quieres dejar en paz?-pregunto furioso-o vas a burlarte de mi porque nadie me quiere-dijo irónico

Sasuke sentía la ira crecer en su interior ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella fentuda a hacerle daño a naruto? Si llegaba a encontrarse con ella la mataría de la forma más dolorosa posible; no le importaba que lo metieran a la cárcel; ella pagaría por haber lastimado a su ángel se aseguraría personalmente de eso pero primero tenia que saber que había pasado entre su ángel y esa pesada.

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto Sasuke soltando a Naruto

-¿Para que quieres saber?-le grito el portador del kyubi-no te importa en lo mas mínimo

-Me importa mas de lo que crees-dijo Sasuke enfadado

¿Por qué?-grito naruto furioso

-¡Porque te quiero pedazo de idiota!-grito el ojinegro

Naruto se quedo paralizado ¿Sasuke lo quería? Debía de estar haciéndole una broma pesada.

-Sasuke por Dios, estas mintiendo ¿verdad?-pregunto sarcástico

-Te parece que miento-pregunto Sasuke molesto

Naruto miro fijamente al ojinegro buscando una señal de burla o mentira; no encontró nada que le indicara que el moreno estuviera mintiendo "¡Por Dios!"-pensó angustiado-No puede ser verdad-murmuro aterrado

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke-Es verdad; yo te quiero-dijo firmemente

-Sasuke-dijo naruto-somos HOMBRES-recalco la ultima palabra-estaría muy MAL que fuéramos PAREJA- dijo el ojiazul pensando como los mirarían los aldeanos si eso llegara a ocurrir.

-Y ¿Eso que?-dijo Sasuke-pasara lo que pasara lo enfrentaríamos juntos- ¿o tienes miedo?-pregunto

-Sasuke entiende aunque quisiera estar contigo la gente es prejuiciosa; nos miraran por encima del hombro, puede que los aldeanos nos hagan algo por eso; no soportaría que te lastimaran por mi culpa-dijo Naruto serio

-Naruto escucha-dijo Sasuke-dame una oportunidad; te prometo que si no funciona no te vuelvo a molestar ¿Qué dices?-pregunto Sasuke con un dejo de esperanza

Naruto lo pensó un largo minuto ¿Qué tal si decía que si? No perdería nada con intentar; tal vez en esa ocasión si lograba ser feliz a pesar de lo pudiera pasar pero y ¿Si no funcionaba? No podría mirar a Sasuke como antes; con todo decidió arriesgarse a intentar.

-De acuerdo-dijo Naruto-pero recuerda si no funciona no me volverás a decir nada de esto ¿De acuerdo?-le advirtió

-Entendido-dijo Sasuke sonriendo por dentro; se aseguraría de hacer feliz a Naruto y quizás, en el camino le enseñaría el significado del verdadero amor.

_Fin_

-


End file.
